the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 20
Babes Having Babies is the seventh episode of season 2, and the twentieth episode of MPGIS. It aired on April 23rd, 2013. Summary In an episode of "Babes Having Babies," the narrator introduces Saison Margeurite and Brittnay Matthews, then cuts to a scene in the cafeteria, where they are eating lunch with Shay Van Buren. Saison asks if Brittnay is enjoying the crepe she picked out for her, and Brittnay agrees, while trying to get Saison and Shay to leave the cafeteria soon. In a separate interview, Shay retorts that Brittnay is not her friend, describes her as the type of person to make even the devil cry, and vows to expose her true self. In Brittnay's interview, she reveals that Saison suffers from clinical denial, that she's from Canada, and everyone else allows her to pretend to be French. She goes on to describe her as similar to a female dog, in other words, a bitch. Mackenzie and Trisha arrive and Mackenzie is angry that Shay is sitting at the cheerleader's table. Shay points to Brittnay who invited her and Saison, and Brittnay admits this to be true. Mackenzie thinks it's all a nightmare, and points out that Brittnay would never be best friends with either Saison or Shay. Trisha, thinking that Mackenzie is really having a nightmare, pinches her, then freaks out upon realizing no one would save her, similar to the movie Inception, and runs out the cafeteria screaming. In Saison's interview, she observes that Trisha is slow. Brittnay tells Mackenzie to trust her, which only prompts Mackenzie to compare their current situation to the betrayal of Jesus by Judas. In Mackenzie's interview, she reveals her hair loss and her need to stay calm, though she has also found out that every time she swears, a hair falls out. Mackenzie goes to eat lunch somewhere else, but warns Brittnay to have everything back to normal by tomorrow. Shay delights in sticking it to Mackenzie, but also says she's not done with Brittnay. Blaine suddenly shows up and thinks Brittnay has gathered Saison and Shay to yell at them, but Saison corrects him. Shay brings up the baby shower, which is French themed, and Saison and Blaine happily tell Brittnay about all of the French things they will have. This causes Brittnay to finally break down and curse and insult Saison for stealing her boyfriend, getting pregnant, and pretending to be French, and also curse out Shay, for saying and doing things to try and get Brittnay to reveal her true self on reality TV. The three, however, are unaffected by Brittnay's rant and leave to watch Dora the Explorer. Jonathan shows up afterward to try and exchange Brittnay's pants, which he is wearing, for the clothes she is wearing, but she punches Jonathan in the crotch area out of frustration. In Trisha's interview, she is still confused as to whether or not she's in the Matrix, but the producers make it clear to her that she is simply in a reality TV show, and the episode they had filmed would likely never make it on TV because Brittnay and Mackenzie curse too much. Characters *Saison Margeurite *Brittnay Matthews *Shay Van Buren *Mackenzie Zales *Trisha Cappelletti *Blaine McClaine *Jonathan Getslinhaumer Trivia *This is the episode where Brittnay's viral rant "Epic Cheerleader Meltdown" shows up. *When Saison, Shay and Blaine are talking about Saison's baby shower, they mention the following planned highlights: **French Toast **A screening of the French Connection **A live performance by French Montana **Blaine dressing up as the Statue of Liberty * Jonathan finds Brittnay to give her back her pants which he accidentally wore, but Brittnay is wearing her cheer uniform, and not wearing any pants.